movie_sound_effectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Cartoons/Image Gallery/1940's Era
1940 The Riveter The Riveter Hollywoodedge, Man Sneezes Wbig Lon CRT025801.png|Hollywoodedge, Man Sneezes Wbig Lon CRT025801 Donald's Dog Laundry Tugboat Mickey Billposters Mr. Duck Steps Out Mr. Duck Steps Out Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 (1).png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Mr. Duck Steps Out Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Bone Trouble Bone Trouble Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-1.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Bone Trouble Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-2.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Put-Put Troubles Put-Put Troubles Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (1).png|Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Put-Put Troubles Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Put-Put Troubles Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (3).png|Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Put-Put Troubles Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (4).png|Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Put-Put Troubles Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (5).png|Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Put-Put Troubles Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (6).png|Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Put-Put Troubles Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (7).png|Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Put-Put Troubles Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (8).gif|Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (5x) Donald's Vacation Pluto's Dream House The Volunteer Worker Window Cleaners Window Cleaners Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT, 02.png|Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT, 02 Donald_Duck_Inhale.jpg|Donald Duck Deep Inhaling Inflation Donald_Duck_Inhale_2.jpg|Donald Duck Deep Inhaling Inflation Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h25m14s874.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Bonk Metalli CRT032101 Goofy's Glider Goofy's Glider High Pitched Whistl CRT018103.png|Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h21m19s798.png|Hollywoodedge, Various Metl Impact CRT033901 Fire Chief Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h30m56s377.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Plunki CRT030104 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-15h13m28s494.png|Hollywoodedge, Horn Blows CRT021603 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-15h14m30s179.png|Hollywoodedge, Horn Blows CRT021603 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h42m00s154.png|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h42m51s413.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Squeak Pop CRT049303 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-15h17m22s214.png|Hollywoodedge, Horn Blows CRT021603 Pantry Pirate Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h52m43s418.png|Hollywoodedge, Jacking Ratchet Cre CRT038401 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h53m30s524.png|Hollywoodedge, Vibra Harp Slide Whi CRT046501 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h54m47s565.png|Hollywoodedge, Whiste Spin Crash CRT058801 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h54m52s985.png|Hollywoodedge, Whiste Spin Crash CRT058802 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h55m28s404.png|Hollywoodedge, Heavy Metallic Impa CRT017304 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h56m09s699.png|Hollywoodedge, Diving Board Vibrat CRT041201 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h57m22s174.png|Hollywoodedge, Jacking Ratchet Cre CRT038402 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h57m41s840.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Clang Impact CRT032102 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-20h58m15s714.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wdrum Metal CRT058104 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-21h01m28s162.png|Hollywoodedge, Bulb Horn Bonk Cym CRT017501 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-21h02m45s287.png|Hollywoodedge, Man Sneezes Wbig Bui CRT025903 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-21h07m30s538.png|Hollywoodedge, Man Sneezes Winhale CRT025902 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-21h04m11s646.png|Hollywoodedge, Cork Poping WWaterS CRT057105 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-21h04m41s040.png|Hollywoodedge, 5 Quick Inhales 1 Big CRT025904 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-21h06m35s536.png|Hollywoodedge, Tight Stretch CRT049704 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-21h06m57s887.png|Hollywoodedge, Dish Rattles Sneeze CRT019101 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-21h07m44s130.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Pop CRT049308 Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-21h08m18s550.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 1941 Timber Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h40m30s934.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h42m18s944.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h43m15s141.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Air Release Ho CRT030102 IMG 9812.PNG|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM WITH WACKY TAKE Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h43m30s750.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h43m55s653.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h44m11s205.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h48m36s900.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h50m51s396.png|Hollywoodedge, Fast Decending Drum CRT034004 IMG_9827.PNG|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE BOUNCE Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h51m41s059.png|Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h52m01s917.png|Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 02 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h52m17s101.png|Hollywoodedge, Heavy Head Bonk Fall CRT033002 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-16h54m28s576.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Pluto's Playmate Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-17h19m01s460.png|Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sounds 1 and 2.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 1 and Disney Seal Barking Sound 2 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sound 1-1.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 1 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-17h20m39s105.png|Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Squeak CRT049302 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-1.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-17h21m48s502.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-2.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sound 1-2.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 1 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-3.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-17h22m42s785.png|Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sound 1-3.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 1 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-4.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sound 1-4.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 1 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sound 1-5.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 1 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-5.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Pluto's Playmate Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-6.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 The Little Whirlwind Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-17h40m00s147.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 The Little Whirlwind H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE STREAK ZIP IN.png|H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE STREAK ZIP IN Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-17h44m18s324.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-17h44m39s719.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Golden Eggs Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h16m19s003.png|Hollywoodedge, Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 A Gentleman's Gentleman Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h24m41s710.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Hit WwhistleW CRT032001 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h24m51s652.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h25m07s807.png|Hollywoodedge, Slip Fall Whorn Cymbal CRT058102 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h25m42s978.png|Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h25m52s455.png|Hollywoodedge, Musical Coin Bounce CRT043501 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h29m22s640.png|Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052803 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h33m20s559.png|Hollywoodedge, Sloppy Chewing Wslu CRT026503 and Hollywoodedge, Funny Musical Creak CRT052901 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h34m20s533.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h34m49s015.png|Hollywoodedge, Musical Rattle CRT043603 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h35m57s935.png|Hollywoodedge, Trap Drum Set Licks CRT048202 Vlcsnap-2019-04-24-18h38m37s825.png|Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050203 vlcsnap-0893-01-24-04h06m08s978.png|Hollywoodedge, Man Crying Almost Li CRT024501 Baggage Buster Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-14h45m52s546.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Descending Wh CRT017404 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-14h48m40s417.png|Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-14h53m53s317.png|Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 Baggage Buster Disney Seal Barking Sound 3.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 A Good Time for a Dime Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-15h08m42s926.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-15h14m21s871.png|Hollywoodedge, SglEngPropPlDives CRT056102 Canine Caddy Disney cartoon canine caddy cowbell and zip.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL RATTLE AND ZIP Canine Caddy Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302.png|Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-15h26m21s618.png|Hollywoodedge, Swish Wascending Ji CRT017602 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-15h40m07s401.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058601 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-15h42m54s408.png|Hollywoodedge, Rapid Clicking Boin CRT018705 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-19h43m40s537.png|Hollywoodedge, Fast Musical Scrape CRT018901 Canine Caddy Hollywoodedge, Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050403.png|Hollywoodedge, Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050403 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-16h14m45s516.png|Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bang Honk CRT032405 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-16h15m25s432.png|Hollywoodedge, Gopher Laughs Hyste CRT013105 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-16h16m07s709.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 (Cut short) Canine Caddy Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705.png|Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 Canine Caddy Hollywoodedge, Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050402.png|Hollywoodedge, Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050402 The Nifty Nineties Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-20h11m30s264.png|Hollywoodedge, Whiste Spin Crash CRT058802 (2nd part is used) Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-20h12m51s680.png|Hollywoodedge, Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 Early to Bed Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-20h28m03s153.png|Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-20h30m44s724.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-20h32m21s285.png|Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-20h33m50s950.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Rubbery Metall CRT033601 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-20h36m38s815.png|Hollywoodedge, Spring Stretch Thud CRT032201 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-20h40m03s689.png|Hollywoodedge, Springs Popping Out CRT018801 Truant Officer Donald Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-23h23m29s491.png|Hollywoodedge, Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-25-23h28m31s575.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Orphans' Benefit Old MacDonald Duck Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-06h38m37s633.png|Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 SAM 0370.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Medium Stretch Pop CRT049305 SAM 0371.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058604 SAM 0372.JPG|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE SAM 0373.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Fly Laughs Wwing Buz CRT010501 SAM 0374.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Fly Laughs Wwing Buz CRT010502 Lend a Paw Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-17h36m30s161.png|Hollywoodedge, Screamlike Descend CRT017801 Lend A Paw Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 (High Pitched).jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 (High Pitched) Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-17h40m13s415.png|Hollywoodedge, Bonk Metallic Hitsi CRT033306 Lend A Paw Disney Gulp Sound 2.jpg|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Lend A Paw Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL ZIP or Hollywoodedge, Rough Metallic Scra CRT017402.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL ZIP/Hollywoodedge, Rough Metallic Scra CRT017402 Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-17h43m32s854.png|Hollywoodedge, Highpitched BoingF CRT017906 Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-17h46m00s056.png|Hollywoodedge, Fst Hvy Metallic Imp CRT017305 Lend A Paw Hollywoodedge, Frightened KittenM CRT012701.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Frightened KittenM CRT012701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-17h47m04s984.png|Hollywoodedge, Boing Followed By Me CRT017905 Lend A Paw Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058305.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058305 Lend A Paw Hollywoodedge, Funny Dog Whimpers CRT012001.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Dog Whimpers CRT012001 Lend A Paw Hollywoodedge, Single Gaspinhalei CRT027501.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Single Gaspinhalei CRT027501 Donald's Camera The Art of Skiing Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-19h58m08s287.png|Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-19h59m02s187.png|Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-20h00m02s126.png|Hollywoodedge, Man Yodeling 2 Types CRT029601 Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-20h00m50s637.png|Hollywoodedge, Man Yodeling 2 Types CRT029601 IMG 2753.PNG|GOOFY HOLLER IMG 2754.PNG|GOOFY HOLLER The Thrifty Pig Chef Donald Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-20h10m03s401.png|Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE UP AND DOWN Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-20h14m31s022.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-20h15m00s027.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-20h15m13s393.png|Hollywoodedge, Crack Wgurgley Thic CRT018602 Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-20h17m01s753.png|Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 Seven Wise Dwarfs The Art of Self Defense Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-21h08m04s660.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 1942 Donald's Decision All Together The Village Smithy Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-21h19m26s464.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Vlcsnap-2019-04-26-21h24m03s117.png|Hollywoodedge, Donkey Brays heehaw CRT011908 The New Spirit Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-13h02m57s096.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Mickey's Birthday Party Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-16h01m10s237.png|Hollywoodedge, Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-16h01m22s351.png|Hollywoodedge, Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-16h03m00s027.png|Hollywoodedge, Concertina Descend CRT046302 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-16h03m48s913.png|Hollywoodedge, Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-16h05m17s182.png|Hollywoodedge, Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-16h07m39s927.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 Pluto Junior Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-16h10m07s967.png|Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-16h11m54s000.png|Hollywoodedge, Balloon Pop Funny Ai CRT058701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-16h23m02s144.png| Hollywoodedge, Fishing Reel Cast Wp CRT037803 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-16h25m43s825.png|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Stop That Tank! Stop that tank! SMALL BONK.jpg|Stop That Tank! (1942) Disney - SMALL BONK Symphony Hour Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-17h27m32s962.png|Hollywoodedge, Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-17h32m56s212.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Musical Beats CRT043502 Donald's Snow Fight Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-17h46m34s650.png|Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 Donald Gets Drafted Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-17h49m57s369.png|Hollywoodedge, Rhythmic Drum Pops CRT043403 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-17h51m40s987.png|Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-17h54m57s172.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-17h56m25s190.png|Hollywoodedge, Metallic Junk Crash CRT017701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-17h58m34s073.png|Hollywoodedge, Stretch Rip Shrink CRT049703 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-18h03m33s739.png|Hollywoodedge, Tumble Boing CRT017306 Donald Gets Drafted Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WHIRL, SNAP, SPIN, SMACK, TWIRL AND DING.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WHIRL, SNAP, SPIN, SMACK, TWIRL AND DING/Sound Ideas, CARTOON - SMACK, SPIN, WHIRL DOWN AND DING/Hollywoodedge, Sharp Quick Snap Rev CRT017603 (only smack and twirl sounds) Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-18h05m37s300.png|Hollywoodedge, Single Gulp Wbubble CRT057001 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-18h06m29s071.png|Hollywoodedge, Musical FootstepsF CRT020402 The Army Mascot Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-18h11m09s120.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Tire Skid CRT055202 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-18h13m46s921.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-18h15m17s589.png|Hollywoodedge, Kick Fly Tumble Wbel CRT033801 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-18h24m13s892.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-18h27m43s246.png|Hollywoodedge, SglEngPropPlDives CRT056101 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-18h27m16s711.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Donald's Garden The Sleepwalker Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h22m51s682.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h23m20s650.png|Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h23m41s042.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h23m46s534.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Donald's Gold Mine Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h36m35s293.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Metal BonkieF CRT031702 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h41m55s852.png|Hollywoodedge, Slow Stretch Rip Pop CRT049702 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h42m38s925.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Stretchy Wood CRT049311 Out of the Frying Pan into the Firing Line T-Bone for Two Disney Cartoons Shorts Disney - DOUBLE PLUNK in T-Bone For Two.jpg|Disney - DOUBLE PLUNK Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h54m53s453.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Bulb Horn Blast CRT021002 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h55m16s326.png|Hollywoodedge, Airy Suction Wwhist CRT018403 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h55m33s530.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid Hits Wsm CRT020401 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h55m47s708.png|Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h56m20s525.png|Hollywoodedge, Bulb Horn Honk Small CRT033803 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h57m06s206.png|Hollywoodedge, Airy Suction Wdoubl CRT018402 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-21h57m37s718.png|Hollywoodedge, Bulb Horn Honk SlowA CRT058202 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-22h12m37s966.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT018405 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-22h12m50s666.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT018406 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-22h22m24s458.png|Hollywoodedge, Bulb Horn Honk SlowD CRT058201 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-22h36m25s364.png|Hollywoodedge, Ascnd Slide Whistle CRT019002 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-22h36m53s141.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Bulb Horn HonkS CRT018501 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-22h42m14s859.png|Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050204 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-22h42m36s079.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Airy Bulb Horn CRT021003 Vlcsnap-2019-04-27-22h42m47s447.png|Hollywoodedge, Several Short Rapid CRT020702 How to Play Baseball Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h21m25s669.png|Hollywoodedge, Thud Impact Twang CRT032502 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h23m30s898.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 How_to_Play_Baseball_Cartoon_Spin_Sound.png|H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h24m34s992.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h25m04s720.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053502 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h25m32s550.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h25m49s575.png|Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h26m38s602.png|Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h27m45s221.png|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h28m28s139.png|Hollywoodedge, Group Male Baseball CRT029701 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h28m50s545.png|Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 The Vanishing Private Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h45m39s541.png|Hollywoodedge, Bong With Glass Break CRT032506 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h47m34s744.png|Hollywoodedge, Bong With Glass Break CRT032506 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h48m00s949.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Bonk Wlowpitc CRT031703 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h51m20s379.png|Hollywoodedge, Big Crunchy Bite CRT026401 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h51m33s670.png|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-14h52m49s181.png|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) The Olympic Champ Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-15h05m10s332.png|Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 How to Swim Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-15h23m06s037.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-15h28m29s936.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053502 (1st squeak) Sky Trooper Sky Trooper Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Sky Trooper Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT017302.png|Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT017302 Sky Trooper Hollywoodedge, Spring Stretch Thud CRT032201 (Thud only).png|Hollywoodedge, Spring Stretch Thud CRT032201 (Thud only) Sky Trooper Hollywoodedge, Bounce Metal Rattle CRT016903.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Metal Rattle CRT016903 Sky Trooper Hollywoodedge, Parachute Open Wair CRT030605.png|Hollywoodedge, Parachute Open Wair CRT030605 Sky Trooper Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - STRETCH AND HIT 01.png|Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - STRETCH AND HIT 03 Sky Trooper Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - STRETCH AND HIT 03.png|Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - STRETCH AND HIT 01 Sky Trooper Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 Sky Trooper Hollywoodedge, Medium Stretch Pop CRT049304.png|Hollywoodedge, Medium Stretch Pop CRT049304 Sky Trooper Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049403.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049403 Sky Trooper Hollywoodedge, Short Thumpy Metall CRT032003.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Thumpy Metall CRT032003 Pluto at the Zoo Pluto at the Zoo Long Crash Tire Skid.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 How to Fish Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-22h30m16s408.png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 01 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-22h50m27s073.png|Hollywoodedge, Water Splashing Mus CRT018601 Bellboy Donald Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h04m20s022.png|Hollywoodedge, Mediumpitched Boin CRT016703 Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-17h31m12s156.png|Hollywoodedge, Stretch Whiz Bonkie CRT017901 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h05m03s435.png|Hollywoodedge, Single Gulp Wbubble CRT057001 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h10m00s344.png|Hollywoodedge, Stretch Crash Dish CRT049706 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h10m10s824.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h10m51s760.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h12m06s454.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h13m19s180.png|Hollywoodedge, Stretch Rip Whistle CRT049705 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h16m22s410.png|Hollywoodedge, Slow Stretch Rip Pop CRT049702 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h17m22s465.png|Hollywoodedge, Bong With Glass Break CRT032506 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h18m05s458.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h18m37s275.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h20m28s940.png|Hollywoodedge, Evil Demented Littl CRT023001 Vlcsnap-2019-04-30-23h21m56s099.png|Hollywoodedge, Objects Fall CrashW CRT033701 1943 Der Fuehrer's Face Vlcsnap-2019-05-22-17h40m34s409.png|Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Hicc CRT026202 The Spirit of '43 Vlcsnap-2019-05-23-19h54m29s246.png|Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 Education for Death Donald's Tire Trouble Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h23m03s253.png|Hollywoodedge, Sgl Eng Prop Pl Dives CRT056101 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h23m25s030.png|Hollywoodedge, Sgl Eng Prop Pl Dives CRT056102 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h23m55s920.png|Hollywoodedge, Sgl Eng Prop Pl Dives CRT056101 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h24m11s518.png|Hollywoodedge, Sgl Eng Prop Pl Dives CRT056103 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h24m27s330.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Impact MetalS CRT032103 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h24m56s644.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Metal Squeak CRT053203 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h25m42s080.png|Hollywoodedge, Fast Metal Ratchet CRT038901 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h25m53s856.png|Hollywoodedge, Auto Jack Wrapid Squ CRT038903 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h26m36s680.png|Hollywoodedge, Airy Bubbles Wwet Po CRT018601 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h26m54s180.png|Hollywoodedge, Auto Jack Wrapid Squ CRT038903 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h31m03s807.png|Disney - SMALL BONK Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h31m15s309.png|Hollywoodedge, Jacking Ratchet Cre CRT038301 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h35m54s942.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Clank Stretch CRT049802 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h37m50s736.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Hits CRT016902 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h38m44s057.png|Hollywoodedge, Fishing Reel Click CRT037801 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h39m49s448.png|Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h46m27s178.png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RAPID VIBRATING BOING Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h50m15s855.png|Hollywoodedge, Sharp Drum Impact Wh CRT032503 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h57m02s757.png|Hollywoodedge, Banging On Heavy Met CRT033804 Vlcsnap-2019-05-24-18h57m07s232.png|Hollywoodedge, Rattling Thin Atten CRT017803 Pluto and the Armadillo The Flying Jalopy 20190722 122935.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Gate Opens Hinges Cr CRT030807 20190722 123832.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 20190722 123933.JPG|DISNEY POOF SOUND 20190722 124004.JPG|DISNEY POOF SOUND 20190722 124216.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Sgl Eng Prop Pl Dives CRT056102 Private Pluto 20190722 125211.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Bugle Fanfare Snare CRT044101 20190722 125450.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Metallic Bonk Light CRT032002 20190722 130437.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Short Ascend Whistl CRT041505 20190722 130659.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Gourd Rattle CRT043601 20190722 235427.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Mechanical Ratchet CRT039301 20190722 235527.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Mechanical Ratchet CRT039401 20190722 131239.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Whoosh CRT049708 20190723 003425.JPG|ASCENDING SLIDE WHISTLE WITH MECHANICAL RATCHET 20191011 132720.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Spring ZingW Squish CRT040705 20191011 132729.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Heavy Spring Zing CRT040706 20190722 134218.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Gopher Laughs Hyste CRT013105 20190722 134227.JPG|Disney - SMALL BONK Fall Out Fall In Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h05m14s151.png|Hollywoodedge, Fast Honk Heavy Flat CRT033805 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h07m29s576.png|Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h07m40s320.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Bonk Wlowpitc CRT031703 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h07m43s018.png|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h08m41s229.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Pop CRT049307 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h10m12s777.png|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h10m58s207.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Descending Wh CRT017403 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h12m45s205.png|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h13m09s061.png|Hollywoodedge, Bugle Short Sputter CRT045601 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h13m15s805.png|Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h14m22s106.png|Hollywoodedge, Man Snoring Wlong Sn CRT025602 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h27m56s980.png|Hollywoodedge, Army Bugle Reveille CRT044104 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h20m10s366.png|Hollywoodedge, Army Bugle CRT044103 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-00h20m27s407.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Strain Jerk CRT049502 Victory Vehicles Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-18h22m05s848.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053502 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-18h25m53s064.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Impact MetalS CRT032103 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-18h27m43s179.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-18h28m30s059.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 Reason and Emotion Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-18h34m09s969.png|Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-18h35m31s288.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-18h36m45s724.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-18h38m51s006.png|Hollywoodedge, Donkey Brayheehaw CRT011903 Figaro and Cleo The Old Army Game Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h16m44s479.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny 1920s Car Engi CRT055604 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h18m19s301.png|Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016702 Home Defense Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h24m57s291.png|Hollywoodedge, Bong With Glass Break CRT032506 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h26m56s461.png|Hollywoodedge, Bong With Glass Break CRT032506 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h27m40s325.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Engine Pop Spu CRT055301 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h29m30s835.png|Hollywoodedge, Double Wooden Crunc CRT030803 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h31m57s769.png|Hollywoodedge, Bugle Blows Sour CRT044205 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h32m51s909.png|Hollywoodedge, Army Bugle Sour CRT044207 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h34m37s813.png|Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 Chicken Little Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h53m06s705.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Chicken Cluck CRT011102 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h55m49s443.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Drowning Watr CRT056904 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h58m37s503.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-17h59m22s296.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 chickenlittle1943storm.jpg|Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (H-B) Vlcsnap-0398-08-13-18h01m29s578.png|Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-18h00m54s826.png|Hollywoodedge, Mediumpitched Boin CRT016703 vlcsnap-0792-03-26-09h13m42s700.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Chicken Little Funny Sgl Chicken.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-18h01m46s094.png|Hollywoodedge, Two Chickens CluckT CRT011103 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-18h02m43s448.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011101 vlcsnap-4683-07-21-06h17m39s800.png|Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-18h05m31s235.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-18h06m01s121.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-18h06m47s159.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 1944 The Pelican and the Snipe The Pelican and the Snipe Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201-1.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 The Pelican and the Snipe Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201-2.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 The Pelican and the Snipe Sound Ideas, SKID, AUTO - AUTO PULL UP AND SKID TO STOP, TIRE,.png|Sound Ideas, SKID, AUTO - AUTO PULL UP AND SKID TO STOP, TIRE, The Pelican and the Snipe Disney Gulp Sound 2.png|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h25m10s533.png|Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 01 The Pelican and the Snipe Disney - RAPID, WOBBLY BOING.png|Disney - RAPID, WOBBLY BOING Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h26m52s757.png|Hollywoodedge, Parachute Open Wair CRT030605 The Pelican and the Snipe Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 The Pelican and the Snipe Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201-3.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 How to Be a Sailor Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h50m15s963.png|Disney - SMALL BONK Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h50m41s989.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h52m01s346.png|Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 01 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h52m05s240.png|Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 01 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h53m20s279.png|GOOFY HOLLER Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h54m06s758.png|Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 01 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h55m33s389.png|Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046706 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h56m05s336.png|Disney - SMALL BONK Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-22h56m22s783.png|Disney - SMALL BONK Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-23h07m21s909.png|Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT017302 (Last part only) Trombone Trouble Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-23h46m10s712.png|Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-23h47m15s150.png|Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-23h48m26s251.png|DISNEY POOF SOUND Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-23h48m44s086.png|Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT058006 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-23h52m03s055.png|Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 Vlcsnap-2019-07-26-23h52m44s136.png|Hollywoodedge, Bong With Glass Break CRT032506 Donald Duck Trombone Trouble Bounce Jews Harp.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 How to Play Golf Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-12h29m46s642.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Tear CRT049309 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-12h34m05s444.png|Hollywoodedge, Pull Streatch High CRT049310 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-12h34m26s698.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-12h38m10s073.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-12h42m31s112.png|Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-12h45m00s440.png|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-12h45m51s223.png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 01 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-12h46m24s381.png|Hollywoodedge, Single Lamb Bleats CRT011501 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-12h46m33s038.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Donald Duck and the Gorilla Donald and The Gorilla Disney Thunerclap.png|Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER ROLL AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Intl.) Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h20m31s806.png|Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER ROLL AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Intl.) Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h20m41s065.png|Hollywoodedge, Double Wooden Crunc CRT030803 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h22m40s062.png|Sound Ideas, BEAR - GROWL, ANIMAL 02 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h22m53s359.png|Sound Ideas, BEAR - GROWL, ANIMAL 03 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h22m59s214.png|Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h23m19s555.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h23m37s601.png|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (1st part only) Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h26m11s310.png|Sound Ideas, BEAR - GROWL, ANIMAL 01 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h26m23s346.png|Hollywoodedge, Double Wooden Crunc CRT030803 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h26m37s653.png|Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057701 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h27m13s989.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 (Cut short) Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h27m21s240.png|Hollywoodedge, Fast Rhythm Metal Im CRT039001 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h27m35s275.png|Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 01 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h28m22s736.png|Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h28m32s440.png|Hollywoodedge, Xylophone Ascendin CRT045701 Donald Duck Bounce Jews Harp.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h28m54s575.png|Hollywoodedge, Double Wooden Crunc CRT030803 Contrary Condor Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-21h08m43s774.png|Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-21h09m25s014.png|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Donald Duck Contrary Condor Several Rapid Swish.png|Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-21h25m45s170.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Bonk Fall Tumb CRT033802 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-21h29m07s052.png|Hollywoodedge, Harp Boings Arrows CRT016601 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-21h30m43s395.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011007 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-21h31m10s880.png|Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-21h36m15s560.png|Hollywoodedge, Long Strain Stretch CRT049501 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-21h36m23s044.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-21h36m31s299.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 Donald Duck Contrary Condor Bounce Jews Harp.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-21h37m57s087.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-21h38m51s939.png|Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 Commando Duck Donald Duck Commando Duck Bounce Jews Harp.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Springtime for Pluto The Plastics Inventor How to Play Football Goofy How To Play Football Bounce Jews Harp.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 First Aiders disney cartoon first aiders Hollywoodedge, Whistle Pop CRT058004.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Pop CRT058004 Donald's Off Day Donald's Off Day Disney Gulp Sound 1.jpg|Disney Gulp Sound 1 Donald's Off Day Hollywoodedge, Small Squeak Bubble CRT053301.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Small Squeak Bubble CRT053301 1945 Tiger Trouble vlcsnap-2019-09-16-19h22m22s192.png|GOOFY HOLLER vlcsnap-2019-09-16-19h23m37s186.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Vlcsnap-2018-01-12-21h13m24s791.png|Ferocious Roar Vlcsnap-4347-11-30-01h39m35s121.png|GOOFY HOLLER The Clock Watcher Clock Watcher Long Crash Tire Skid.png|LongCrashTireSkid CRT055201 Clock Watcher Hollywoodedge, Whistly Air Release CRT040302.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistly Air Release CRT040302 Dog Watch The Eyes Have It The Eyes Have It Hollywoodedge, High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101.png|Hollywoodedge, High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101 African Diary Donald's Crime Californy'er Bust Goofy Californy er Bust Bounce Jews Harp.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Canine Casanova Duck Pimples The Legend of Coyote Rock No Sail No Sail Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001.png|Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 No Sail Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK,.png|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK, No Sail Hollywoodedge, Small Insect Talks CRT010401.png|Hollywoodedge, Small Insect Talks CRT010401 Donald Duck No Sail Bounce Jews Harp.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Hockey Homicide Bandicam 2017-10-02 19-54-54-724.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bong With Glass Break CRT032506 Cured Duck Cured Duck Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404.png|Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 Canine Patrol Old Sequoia 1946 A Knight for a Day A Knight For A Day Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301.png|Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 Pluto's Kid Brother Pluto's Kid Brother Funny Sgl Chicken.png|Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 In Dutch In Dutch Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058303.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058303 Squatter's Rights Donald's Double Trouble Donald's Double Trouble Disney Gulp Sound 1.png|Disney Gulp Sound 1 The Purloined Pup A Feather in his Collar Wet Paint Wet Paint Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 Wet Paint Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Wet Paint Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402-2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 Wet Paint Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402-3.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 Wet Paint Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Wet Paint Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504-2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Wet Paint Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Wet Paint Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Wet Paint Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (2x).gif|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (2x) Wet Paint Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (2x) and Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503.gif|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (2x) and Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Wet Paint Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Dumb Bell of the Yukon Lighthouse Keeping Bath Day Bath Day Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Bath Day Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING-1.jpg|Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING Bath Day Disney Gulp Sound 2.jpg|Disney Gulp Sound 2 Bath Day Hollywoodedge, Cat Yowls Longie Ste CRT012605.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cat Yowls Longie Ste CRT012605 Bath Day Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 Bath Day Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING-2.jpg|Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING Bath Day Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING-3.jpg|Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING Frank Duck Brings 'Em Back Alive vlcsnap-2019-09-16-19h34m13s149.png|GOOFY HOLLER Double Dribble 1947 Pluto's Housewarming Rescue Dog Straight Shooters Sleepy Time Donald Figaro and Frankie Clown of the Jungle Clown of the Jungle ARACUAN BIRD SONG 1.png|ARACUAN BIRD SONG Clown of the Jungle ARACUAN BIRD SONG 2.png|ARACUAN BIRD SONG Clown of the Jungle ARACUAN BIRD SONG 3.png|ARACUAN BIRD SONG Clown of the Jungle ARACUAN BIRD SONG 4.png|ARACUAN BIRD SONG Clown of the Jungle ARACUAN BIRD SONG 5.png|ARACUAN BIRD SONG Clown of the Jungle ARACUAN BIRD SONG 6.png|ARACUAN BIRD SONG Donald's Dilemma Crazy with the Heat vlcsnap-6735-04-26-17h45m43s248.png|Hollywoodedge, Metal Junk Crash CRT033509 vlcsnap-9954-11-02-20h02m45s367.png|GOOFY HOLLER Bootle Beetle Wide Open Spaces Mickey's Delayed Date Foul Hunting Mail Dog Mail Dog Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806.png|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Mail Dog Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 and DISNEY CYMBAL CRASH SOUND-1.png|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 and DISNEY CYMBAL CRASH SOUND Mail Dog Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303-1.png|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Mail Dog Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303-2.png|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Mail Dog Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303-3.png|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Mail Dog Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 and DISNEY CYMBAL CRASH SOUND-2.png|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 and DISNEY CYMBAL CRASH SOUND Chip an' Dale Pluto's Blue Note 1948 They’re Off The Big Wash Drip Dippy Donald Mickey Down Under Mickey Down Under Bounce Jews Harp.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Daddy Duck Bone Bandit Donald's Dream Voice Pluto's Purchase The Trial of Donald Duck Cat Nap Pluto Inferior Decorator Inferior Decorator Long Crash Tire Skid.png|LongCrashTireSkid CRT055201 Pluto's Fledgling Soup's On Three for Breakfast Three For Breakfast Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901-1.png|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) Three For Breakfast Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901-2.png|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) Three For Breakfast Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901-3.png|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) Three For Breakfast Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901-4.png|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) Three For Breakfast Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901-5.png|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) Mickey and the Seal Mickey and the Seal Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-1.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Mickey and the Seal Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-2.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Mickey and the Seal Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-3.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Mickey and the Seal Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-4.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Mickey and the Seal Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-5.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Mickey and the Seal Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-6.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Mickey and the Seal Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Mickey and the Seal Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-7.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Mickey and the Seal Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-8.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Mickey and the Seal Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-9.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Mickey and the Seal Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-10.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Mickey and the Seal Disney Seal Barking Sound 3-11.png|Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 Tea for Two Hundred 1949 Pueblo Pluto Donald's Happy Birthday Pluto's Surprise Package Sea Salts Pluto's Sweater Winter Storage Bubble Bee Honey Harvester Honey Harvester Long Crash Tire Skid.png|LongCrashTireSkid CRT055201 Tennis Racquet Goofy Tennis Racquet Bounce Jews Harp.png|Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Vlcsnap-1187-04-14-06h28m56s631.png|Disney - BRAKE DRUM CLANG HIT Vlcsnap-3299-09-06-03h55m41s727.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 vlcsnap-6276-11-06-01h00m58s513.png|GOOFY HOLLER All in a Nutshell Goofy Gymnastics vlcsnap-5831-08-18-20h58m45s195.png|Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 Goofy Gymnastics Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 Goofy Gymnastics Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Goofy Gymnastics Disney - SMALL BONK.jpg|Disney - SMALL BONK vlcsnap-2108-07-24-01h02m11s207.png|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Goofy_Gymnastics_Large_Wood_Crunch.png|Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH, 02 Goofy Gymnastics up in the air.png|GOOFY HOLLER The Greener Yard Sheep Dog Slide Donald Slide Toy Tinkers Toy Tinkers Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901.png|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing)